Lobster Romance
by AiLing
Summary: My take on what should've happened in the trailer scene between Owen and Amelia in 12x15, instead of Owen getting drunk and Amelia leaving. Enjoy!
**Like many of you, I am not satisfied with the ending of the trailer scene in episode 12x15, so I've decided to make my own trailer scene for that episode. Here is what would've happened had Owen not been drunk during that scene. Enjoy! :)**

 **This is from Owen's POV**

It is only 6 pm, and I am already pacing up and down in my trailer. I have already prepared the butter, sauce and drinks ( sparkling water) and now I am just waiting for Amelia to come over with the lobsters. She had promised to bring some fresh lobsters over tonight for dinner.

Amelia is the only person I invited because first- the trailer isn't big- and is already crammed enough as it is for two people, and second- because I wanted this occasion to be just about the two of us. We have both just agreed to start over, so this is our way of starting over. So far, it has been going well- our pizza date two weeks ago went well, more than well actually, she was enthralled by the puppies in the hospital last week, and now tonight, I'm keeping my fingers crossed for another perfect date. I just can't wait to spend some time with her tonight.

She is like a breath of fresh air to me, she keeps me sane and cheers me up whenever I have a hard day at work. I regret trying to avoid her during the time I was having my PTSD flares when Riggs suddenly appeared in the hospital. She was hurt and unfortunately turned back to drinking. I blame it on myself, I shouldn't have shut her out that time. I didn't mean to, I just didn't want to trouble her with my problems, you see. However, I finally decided to open up to her and tell her about my sister. She was very supportive of it, which makes me love her even more.

Now that we are starting over, I am learning something new about her daily. I now learn that she loves pizza and seafood, she wears nice boots to work ( although she might forget to wear one side occasionally), and she loves puppies.

Speaking of Amelia, there is a knock on the trailer door, waking me up from my daydream about her.

' Hey Owen' I hear her melodious voice calling out from outside. I quickly adjust my shirt and run my hand through my hair. It's weird how I have been on several dates with her, have held her hand, hugged her, kissed her and even had sex with her before, and yet I still feel nervous whenever I am having a date with her. I have butterflies in my stomach in anticipation.

' Owen' she calls again. ' Are you going to let me in? I have this huge box of squirmy lobsters in my hands.'

I chuckle to myself. I really love her sense of humor sometimes.

I open the door, and there she is , standing in front of the trailer door , wearing her favorite leather jacket and jeans. I love her in that outfit. In her hands, she is carrying a huge box labelled as ' Fresh seafood.'

Our eyes meet, and she grins at me, her dimple showing. My heart skips a beat whenever I see her, even though I see her daily at work.

' Am I late?' she asks.

' No, no' I say, letting her into the trailer, and taking the box from her, putting in on the kitchen counter. ' I'm waiting for you- It's just the two of us tonight.'

She grins again at my last sentence, as if pleasantly surprised by that.

' Just the two of us?' she confirms.

' Yes.' I affirm. ' Just the two of us. I want to make this date extra special. Because you are special to me.'

Her face blushes, but she leans forward and places her hands on my chest.

' You are extra special to me too.' she says, as she places her head on my chest, and I wrap an arm around her.

Suddenly her tummy growls and she pulls apart from me.

' My stomach is grumbling. ' she says giggling… " Let's get started on the cooking, shall we?'

* * *

A few moments later, we are throwing the lobsters into the boiling water.

' Ouch!' Amelia jumps as a bit of the boiling water contacts her hand while she is throwing one of the lobsters into the pot.

She quickly proceeds to rinse her hand under the cold tap water.

' It still hurts a little' she says after she switches off the water.

' Come here, I know how to make it better' I say.

' How?' she challenges me.

" Come, give me your hand.'

She holds out her hand to me immediately.

I gently take her hand in mine and examine it. There is no burn mark there, just slight redness, so it should be ok. I then lift up her hand towards me and gently kiss it on the place where there is redness.

'There you go, it should be better now' I wink at her. ' You just need to apply some SSD cream later'.

" Thank you Owen, I feel better now' she giggles.

* * *

An hour later- we are both hard at work cracking open the lobsters.

' Man, I didn't know this is such hard work!' Amelia exclaims as she tries to twist off the lobster's claws.

' Here, let me help you' I say, as I twist the claw off effortlessly.

She looks at me in awe, and I feel my heart flutter.

' Wow, I didn't know you could do that!' she says in wonder. ' This is just another item in the list of amazing things you can do! '

I don't know if she is trying to flatter me or what- but I feel my face reddening.

' It just comes from plenty of practice. I used to eat lobsters a lot with my family when I was a kid. Megan loved them too.' I say, my voice fading at the mention of Megan. ' Actually, this is the reason why I invited only you over tonight. Eating lobsters has become my secret birthday tradition every year to remember Megan. I usually do it alone a few days before my actual birthday. '

' Thanks for including me in this Owen- it really means a lot to me' Amelia says sincerely.

' No prob- I feel like I have to include someone special in a special tradition of mine' I wink at her.

Now it is her turn to blush. I love it when she blushes, her cheeks would turn red and rosy.

Suddenly she reaches out her hands to my cheeks.

' You have lobster sauce on your face' she says as she wipes the sauce off.

She then gently caresses my cheeks with her hands and pulls my face closer to hers.

My heart now racing, I pull her closer to me, my hands on her hair.

Soon, our lips meet.

She suddenly pushes away from me.

' We still have some lobsters to eat. ' she reminds. ' We don't want them to get cold, do we?'

' You have a good point' I chuckle.

* * *

' This is the greatest meal I've ever had' said Amelia as she rubbed her tummy contently.

We've finished the last of the lobsters and the sparkling water.

My stomach satisfied, now I am craving for something else.

Wordlessly, I pull her close to me again and lean down to kiss her lips.

She caresses my chest as she returns back the kiss passionately.

I deepen the kiss, but she pulls away from me again suddenly.

I groan internally, frustrated.

' I need to brush my teeth and shower first.' she explains. " But you're free to join me in the shower if you want.' she winks at me.

Needless to say, we both discovered that night that sex in the trailer shower involves a lot of flexibility, but is hot and steamy. We didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning, I awaken to the sun shining through the curtains of the trailer.

I look at the sleeping form next to me. She looks so peaceful and beautiful, sleeping with a contented smile on her face. She is totally naked, being covered only by a layer of blanket. I could wake up to this sight forever.

As if she could sense me watching her, she stirs and opens her eyes. A larger smile forms on her face, her dimples showing.

' Hey you' she greets sleepily.

' Hey' I smile back at her.

" Last night was amazing' she proclaims, stifling a yawn.

' I agree' I reply seriously.

' I've got to get ready to go to the hospital now.' she says, as she climbs out of bed to put on her clothes. I stay in bed admiring her naked form. Gosh, she is so beautiful.

' Don't forget your boots.' I remind her before she leaves the door of the trailer.

' I have both boots on this time, don't worry' she winks at me as she blows me a French kiss and closes the door behind her.

Did I ever mention how much in love I am with Amelia Shepherd?

 **This this is it guys- what should've happened had Owen not been drunk during the trailer scene in 12X15. I hope you like it! As usual, reviews, messages and comments are very much appreciated :)**


End file.
